This invention relates generally to friction clutches, and has particular reference to a novel construction for a sealed oil-containing clutch.
Clutches having sealed enclosures containing oil have been developed heretofore because it has been recognized that the oil greatly reduces wear at the friction faces in the clutch and also reduces operating temperatures. In most of the oil-containing clutches of the prior art the release mechanism employs the usual externally located bearing which may coact with plungers that pass through the sealed clutch enclosure and are arranged to actuate the clutch release levers. This particular construction adds to the space required for the clutch and also its cost.
Most of the previously developed oil-containing clutches include a cover assembly that comprises separate structural and sealing members. This also adds to the complexity and cost of the clutch construction. A sealed oil-filled clutch having such a construction, as well as a release mechanism with an external bearing, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,099 to D. F. Linn et al and this patent, which is owned by the assignee of the present invention, is the closest prior art known to the applicants.